The 3 Kamiya Siblings
by Mizore53
Summary: After reading twisting paths by rockbane, i got the idea to make a story where Takato and Kari were sibs related by blood. So here it is. I spent a lot of time on this story, so don't flame. I might still write a sequel. Rukato, Takari, Michi, DavisxOC


My Digimorphs Story

My Digimorphs Story

It had been a year since the defeat of D-reaper. When they had to watch their Digimon leave, Takato had been putting all his willpower into not showing signs of pain. The Digital world was calling to him. Why? You ask. That's because Takato was far from normal. His mother was used in an experiment by Daemon to see if human DNA was compatible with Digimon Data. So, like his big brother and twin sister, and many other children, he was born as a human-digmon hybrid, or a digimorph. When they were little, their mother escaped Daemon. Why is this information so vital? Takato's birth mother was Nanami Kamiya. That's right, Takato's brother and sister are Tai and Kari Kamiya. In the revolution when the digimorphs escaped, Tai and Kari were separated from Takato in the chaos. They didn't know their last name, so it was just pure luck that Tai and Kari found their real family. Takato couldn't find them. His altered DNA prevented a DNA match, so he was declared an orphan and adopted by Takehiro and Mie Matsuki.

Thanks to his abnormally sharp memory, he never forgot anything. His memories of the digimorph prison gave him horrible nightmares. But his memories of the other digimorphs and his siblings gave him the drive to move forward. He could often be caught day dreaming, wondering if the others are okay. When confronted about it, he lied and said he was dreaming a world where Digimon exist as living creatures. But he was already aware of the Digital world.

Izzy downloaded a record of all their adventures from Nefertimon's library and made it into a TV show and movie. But Kari and Tai kept their past top-secret, so their brother and other forms remained hidden. (In this fic, world tour never happened and the digidestined beat Malomyotismon by themselves.)

Takato awoke from a nightmare with a start. He looked around and saw that he was in his room, signaling that it was just a nightmare. He looked at himself and noticed that the adrenaline spike had triggered a transformation. He had changed into his digimorph form. He currently had large red and orange dragon wings wings, a red and silver whip-like lizard tail, red and black vest and shorts, steel three-finger claws, Kaiser blades on his fore arms, Guilmon-like ears, slitted eyes and a dragon-like mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth. He quickly morphed back to his human form, so his 'parents' wouldn't walk in on him. As usual, his clothes from before his transformation reappeared. He got up out of bed and walked to the window. Off in the distance, he could see storm clouds brewing. Along with them, Takato could sense a dark energy that he remembers all too well.

'Daemon.' Thought Takato

Then he looked at the clock. It was Friday morning.

'Hmmm, let's see. Which is worse, skipping school for a day, or letting two worlds fall into chaos?' thought Takato

The answer was obvious. He got changed, gathered everything he needed, clipped his D-Ark at his side and jumped out his bedroom window. He landed on the ground perfectly and began running. On his way, he sent text messages to the other Tamers, asking them to meet him at the park. When he got there, he took out his laptop and opened the digital gate program. Then, the others arrived.

"What is it, Takato?" asked Henry

"There's trouble coming. I need you guys to go to the digital world, find our partners and bring them back." Said Takato

"Just how are we going to do that? We found the first portal by accident, then it took 3 weeks for Hypnos to give us a way back." Said Kazu

"I'll explain in a minute. Any more questions?" asked Takato

"Yeah, what are you going to be doing while we're getting our partners?" asked Kenta

"Recon and recruitment. Getting us some backup." Said Takato, "Now, I hope you're ready." He spun his laptop to face them, with the gate on screen and D-ark plugged in. "Digiport open." He hit the enter key and the other Tamers were pulled in. He plugged in a microphone and said to them "Use your digivices to get back once you have the digimon." Then he closed the laptop and put it in his bag. He put the backpack on his back and started running.

'Based on the show, I should check Odaiba first.' Thought Takato

He ran all the way to the bridge that connects Shinjuku and Odaiba. He jumped down towards the water, but morphed just before he hit it. He spread his Megidramon wings and flew under the bridge for visual cover.

When he reached Odaiba, he got back onto the ground, morphed back to human and resumed running. Sticking to the shadows, Takato searched and found the second generation digidestined battling a swarm of Phantomon.

"Where did they all come from?" asked Davis

All their digimon were back at rookie level and exhausted. But Takato noted that Kari wasn't with them.

Takato swiftly morphed into Megidramon and took off into the air.

"Who is that?" asked Cody

"That's Megidramon, the legendary Dark Dragon of the Digital Hazard. His attacks are Digital Hazard and Amaterasu. I just hope that he's on our side. I don't think that even MaloMyotismon would dare cross this guy." Said Veemon (Note; I don't own Naruto, I just thought it would be really cool to have Itachi's attack for his fire breathing. Also, as I'm writing this, I don't have any data on Megidramon or Magnadramon except a picture of each, so a lot of stuff will be made up. But I do have the card for Skullgreymon.)

"Amaterasu!" shouted Takato, and he breathed the unstoppable black flames onto the Phantomon and destroyed them instantly. Takato landed firmly on the ground and folded in his wings.

"What do you want?" asked Yolei, still a bit shaken by how Megidramon had deleted all those digimon without emotion.

"I'm looking for Kari. Any idea where she is?" asked Takato

"What's it to you?" asked Davis

"Judging by her absence, I'd guess she cut school, meaning she sensed the same thing I did. Where is she?" asked Takato

"Probably at home. I heard that her brother Tai stayed home from school today." Said TK

"Right, thanks." Said Takato

The black flames swirled around him, then both disappeared.

Kamiya residence

Kari and Tai were sitting at the table when they heard a knock at the door. Kari answered it.

"Well, well well, if it isn't my favorite Magnadramon hybrid." Said Takato

Kari's eyes widened. "How do you know?" she asked

"Well that's an easy one. Got any harder questions for your twin brother, sis?" asked Takato

Kari's eyes widened even more. "TAKATO! You're alive!" yelled Kari, jumping into Takato's arms.

"It's good to see you too." Said Takato

"Takato, is that you?" asked Tai, now standing in the doorway

"Yeah, it's me." Said Takato

The three hybrids walked inside and sat down.

"So Takato, what happened to you after everyone escaped?" asked Tai

"After we got separated, I made it back to this world, but I couldn't find you guys anywhere. The police found me, declared me an orphan and put me in a foster home. Matsuki Bakery, Shinjuku." Said Takato

"So how did you find us?" asked Kari

"You've gotta give Izzy some credit. With the TV show he made, I had suspicions because of your names popping up in a show, I didn't have confirmation until I saw the first part of the movie last week and was able to recognize you. The first part happened just after the escape, so you didn't look too different." Said Takato

"Have you been in touch with any other hybrids?" asked Tai

"No, but don't worry. Pretty soon, our non-blood related brothers and sisters will make themselves known." Said Takato

"What do you think they're talking about?" Agumon whispered to Gatomon in the next room

"I don't know, but it sounds pretty serious. I didn't know Kari had a twin brother too." Said Gatomon

"Same, but what does 'hybrid' mean? And what does this conversation have to do with Magnadramon?" asked Agumon

Gatomon just shrugged.

"So, who have you told?" asked Takato

"Just mom and dad, they saw us when we first got back." Said Kari

"What about you?" asked Tai

"No one. Only you two and the other hybrids know about me." Said Takato

Suddenly there was a beeping noise coming from Takato's bag. Takato took out his laptop and opened it. He faced it away from them and there was a bright light. With a loud thud, a group of Tamers and Digimon entered the room.

"Ouch." They all said at once.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Takato

"We're fine. We managed to find all the digimon." Said Henry

"Takatomon!" yelled Gigimon, as the red in-training digimon jumped on Takato

"Where are we, and why does this place look familiar?" asked Kenta

Kazu looked around and spotted Kari and Tai. He turned to face Kenta and said "Kenta, I must be hallucinating or something. For a second there I thought I saw Kari and Tai from the TV show standing right there."

"That's funny, I see them too." Said Kenta

"What?" yelled Kazu

Takato decided to stop the madness there and hit Kazu over the head with a frying pan, knocking him out.

"Isn't that going a little too far, Takato?" asked Kari

"It's the only way he'll learn, sis." Said Takato

"Wait, did you just call Kari 'sis'? As in 'sister'?" asked Henry

"Yeah, Kari's my twin sister." Said Takato

"But I thought you were an only child." Said Jeri

"Nope, but don't feel stupid or anything. Not even my foster parents know about Kari and Tai, my biological parents or pretty much any of my past from before they adopted me." Said Takato

"But why would you be put in a foster house when your family is still alive?" asked Jeri

"We were uh… kidnapped, but we escaped. In the process though, Takato was separated from us. After that, we didn't see him again until today." Said Tai

"I didn't know my last name, and the police couldn't find my parents, so they put me in a foster home." Said Takato

"So, what's this impending doom that you brought us here for?" asked Kazu, who had just woken up

"It's Daemon, he's back." Said Takato

"How is that possible? According to the show, the digidestined sealed Daemon in the dark ocean." Said Kazu

"Well, he's back somehow." Said Tai

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Kari? Are you in there?" called Yolei from outside

"Yeah, come in." Kari called back

The D-3 digidestined entered the apartment.

"Kari, have you been cheating on us with another digidestined team?" asked Davis jokingly

"No, but I've been cheating on you with TK." Said Kari

"WHAT?" yelled Davis

"Relax Davis, it was a joke." Said Kari

"So, who are the new kids?" asked Cody

"Who're you calling a noob? I've got more experience with Digimon than all five of you put together." Said Takato, he didn't have much ego, but being called a noob definitely struck a chord.

"What are you talking about? We haven't had our digimon for that long." Said Rika

"Heh heh, forget I said that." Said Takato, scratching the back of his head

'Takato, you almost blew our cover.' Thought Tai, as he glared at his younger brother, for a moment. Then he managed to calm himself.

"Anyways, you guys missed something awesome today. We were getting beaten up pretty badly by a swarm of Phantomon, but then, this digimon called Megidramon appeared. He roasted all twenty Phantomon, in like, 10 seconds." Said Davis

Kari and Tai both looked at Takato, who was slightly embarrassed at someone retelling about him and not even knowing it was him.

The Tamers all locked their eyes on Takato.

"What are you looking at me for? Guilmon's been with you guys the whole time." Said Takato

"Okay, so what are we going to do about Daemon?" asked Ryo

"What about Daemon? We sealed him away." Said TK

"He got out somehow. But this time, I have no intention of letting him get of with a simple detention in another dimension. With all of us here, destroying him should be no problem." Said Takato

"Any idea where he is?" asked Yolei

"I think he's in the digital world. He probably used a lot of energy breaking out of the Dark Ocean, so he has to build up his strength before he can open a door to this world." Said Takato

"Alright, Digiport open." Said Kari, and they all went through.

When they landed, they saw Daemon floating in front of them.

"Well well well, it seems my pets have returned. Don't worry, I won't kill you, yet. But how about I show your little friends the place of your birth. They know so little about your past, why don't we take them for a walk down memory lane." Said Daemon

Takato, Tai and Kari's eyes widened.

"Digiport open!" they yelled and they pushed their friends toward the gate, but Henry, Rika, TK, Terriermon, Renamon, Patamon, Guilmon, Gatomon and Agumon didn't make it through.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" asked Terriermon

"Get out of here!" yelled Tai

"Evil Inferno!" yelled Daemon, and a wave of flame destroyed the gate.

"Demon Teleporter." Said Daemon

A wave of shadow surrounded the group. When it disappeared, they stood before a giant castle.

"Hey, where are we?" asked Agumon

Takato, Kari and Tai stood there frozen stiff. They obviously knew what this place was and they were terrified.

"Takatomon, where are we?" asked Guilmon

"Th-this place. It's the one place I swore to never return to. It's the closest thing to hell in both worlds." Said Takato

"You mean you've been here before?" asked Henry

Takato just nodded.

"You mean you haven't told them? My, my, are my little pets ashamed of their _true forms_?" asked Daemon

"We are not your pets!" yelled Tai

"What did he mean by true forms?" asked Terriermon

"You'll see soon enough." Said Daemon, he turned back to the 3 Kamiya siblings and pulled out a small grenade-like object. "Remember this?" he asked

"What is that?" asked Rika

"It is a special chemical formula. To you, it will be harmless. But for these three, it will cause them to lose control over their true forms." Said Daemon, and he pulled the pin and threw it into the group. It exploded on contact with the ground and released a gas into the air. It quickly disappeared, leaving all but Takato, Kari and Tai unaffected. Those three looked to be in considerable pain as the gas forced them to morph.

"Daemon was telling the truth, or at least part of it. We were born here. Scattered all over, there are others like us. Daemon and his followers kidnapped our parents, so they could use us for experiments before we were born. Daemon wanted to create super soldiers by implanting Digital DNA from digimon into unborn human babies. (The others gasp). We were a part of the experiment. I was infused with Megidramon, the Dark Dragon and guardian of the Digital Hazard. (Red and orange wings shoot out from Takato's back). Kari was infused with Magnadramon, the Holy Beast Dragon and guardian of light. (Her hair colour flickers and changes from brown to pink and her hands become paws with pink fur). And Tai was infused with Skullgreymon. (Bone spikes shot out of Tai's back in 6 places; 3 on each side). All of us went through hell here, but we escaped. The reason I vowed never to come back, is because my best friend died so that me and another dozen hybrids could escape. By that time, I was already separated from Kari and Tai. When we got back, Kari and Tai met up with our parents, but I didn't. So the police put me in a foster home." Said Takato, at this point, the pain became too great to speak. The hybrid siblings all finished transforming around the same time. Kari looked very similar to Magnadramon. Kari was covered in pink fur. Dark pink fur was on her belly and she had gray-pink short claws on the tips of her paws. She had a long pink-furred tail, 10 pink wings and cat-like ears, as well as the two dark gray straight horns. She had a pink vest and dark-pink shorts. Tai's limbs were now very thick bones. He also had a tail composed of bones. The bones on his fingers were very sharp and he had Skullgreymon's orange missile on his back. He had orange shorts and a skull-white vest.

"Whoa." Said Agumon and Gatomon

"Wait a minute, that was you who destroyed those Phantomon?" asked TK

"Yeah, you got a problem with me saving your hides?" asked the Megidramon hybrid

"So, what's the connection between this and the fight against Beelzemon?" asked Rika

"Yeah, I was so determined to win that I gave Guilmon too much of my power. He lost control. If I controlled the flow better, I could easily create a sane Megidramon." Said Takato

"Come on bro, let's crush this bastard." Said Kari

The two winged hybrids took off into the air. Tai ran off after them.

"Is it just me, or did Kari just swear?" asked TK

"She swore. But this isn't the time to talk about that. Let's get this party started." Said Patamon

"Patamon, digivolve to Angemon."

Terriermon, biomerge to Megagargomon."

"Renamon, biomerge to Sakuyamon."

Takato, Kari and Tai looked back at the others. Their digivices appeared in their claws.

"Get ready guys." Said the hybrid sibs

"Agumon, warp digivolve to Wargreymon."

"Guilmon, matrix digivolve to Wargrowlmon." (My way of sending a rookie straight to ultimate)

"Gatomon, digivolve to Angewomon."

The other digimon flew up to join the hybrids.

"I never thought I'd be fighting alongside you literally, Kari." Said Angewomon

"First time for everything." Said Kari, "Holy Flare!" she shot an intense blast of bright pink at Daemon, which knocked him back.

"Dark Shot!" shouted Tai, and he launched the large orange explosive projectile from his back. It missed Daemon, but the shockwave knocked Daemon back even further.

"DIGITAL HAZARD!!" yelled Takato, and an ocean of red hot chaos consumed Daemon, dissolving him into data.

"It's over. That's a relief." Said Henry

"No, that was way too easy." Said Takato

The hybrids turned and began growling at the castle, as though they had predicted the hologram that showed up seconds later.

"Congratulations hybrids. But you are not out of the woods yet. What you defeated just now was a cheap imitation. I sure hope you didn't use up too much energy on that attack, because I will not rest until every last one of your kind is back in the cages they belong in." said Daemon, and the hologram disappeared with the fading of evil laughter.

"So, was there a point to all of us digivolving?" asked Terriermon from Megagargomon

They flew back down to where TK was waiting.

"Let's pull back for now, we need to wait for the others." Said Takato, he tried to morph back to human, but he still didn't have enough control to hide his wings. So he just folded them against his back. Kari and Tai had the same problem. Kari's arms were still covered in pink fur and her hands were still in the shape of paws. Tai hid his shoulder spikes, but had to cover his skeletal claws and arms with his shirt sleeves.

They retreated to a cave in the cliff side to rest. They had only been resting for a minute when they all had knives pressed against their throats.

"Who are you? Do you work for Daemon? Speak quickly or you will die regardless." Asked a voice

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and into the light. It was a teenager with green eyes, pointed ears, a tail that seemed to be made of fire, red hair, an open orange vest and orange shorts. It was a Flamon hybrid.

"T-Takuya? Is that you?" asked Takato

"Takato?" asked Takuya

"Who's this guy?" asked Terriermon

"I thought you were dead." Said Takato

"After I destroyed the gate so nobody could follow you, I met up with some other hybrids that stayed to fight against Daemon and became their leader." Said Takuya

"I see. Well, we're going to need your help. Daemon is preparing to strike the Real World. Now is the time to crush him." Said Takato

"Alright, what's the plan?" asked Takuya

"We (Takato, Kari, Tai, Henry, Rika, TK, and their digimon) sneak into Daemon's palace and steal the records on the hybrids. Then we head back to the real world and you guys find them, while we find the other digidestined and Tamers. Then we come back here and we crush Daemon once and for all." Said Takato

"Alright, let's go." Said Tai

They began the hike from the cave to the tower and arrived in good time. They snuck through the castle undetected and retrieved the files. But on the way out, they were ambushed and both Rika and TK were captured. They escaped, but couldn't rescue them. They gave the files to Takuya and returned to the human world.

The drug was finally weak enough for the 3 Kamiya siblings to fully hide their Digimon forms. They went back through the gate to where the 2nd generation digidestined and Tamers were waiting.

"Hey, why'd you guys push us like that?" asked Davis

"We'll explain later. Talk to your parents and let them know you're going to be gone for a couple of days. Henry, you should contact Hypnos too. Meet us at Guilmon's den." Said Takato

They all left the apartment. Henry went to the Hypnos building, Tai went to find the older digidestined. Then they went to see their family. The Kamiya parents were relieved to find Takato alive and well. They understood what they had to do. The hard part came next; Takato brought Kari and Tai with him to say goodbye to his foster parents in Shinjuku.

They walked in the front door of the bakery.

"Takato, the school called and said you cut class today. Just where have you been young man?" asked Mrs. Matsuki

"Can we talk in private? This is important." Said Takato

"Alright, but your friends should go home first." Said Mr. Matsuki

"No, they have an important part in this." Said Takato

They went to the family room and sat down.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" asked Mr. Matsuki

"I know you both have treated me like a son, even though I'm adopted. That's why I had to come here and tell you this in person." Said Takato

"You were only five years old when you were adopted, how could you remember that?" asked Mr. Matsuki

"I have a good memory. Anyways, I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" asked Takato

Takato grasped Kari's hand, and she partially released her human transformation and her hand became covered in pink fur. This invoked one of Takato's more pleasant memories, when she would hug him to comfort him with her soft fur.

"Bad news first." Said Mrs. Matsuki

"I have to leave, I can't stay here." Said Takato

Mrs. Matsuki broke into tears. "What? Why?" asked Mr. Matsuki

"That brings us to the good news; I found my real family." Said Takato

"Then these two are…"

"Yes, this is my older brother Tai and my twin sister Kari." Said Takato

"We understand." Said Mr. Matsuki

"What?" demanded Mrs. Matsuki

"We have to let him go. He's found his true family, and as much as we want him to stay, he has to be with his family. All these years that he's been with us, his real parents have been worrying about him, wondering where he is." Said Mr. Matsuki

"You're right, I'm sorry. Takato, if this is what you want, then I won't hold you back." Said Mrs. Matsuki

"Thank you, now, I have to go." Said Takato

They walked out and headed towards the park, where the other Digidestined and Tamers were waiting.

"Are you guys ready to go?" asked Tai

"Yeah. Oh, and I almost forgot, you better not try and make any moves on Kari, she's my girl." Said Davis

Tai and the Tamers started laughing. The digidestined looked at the Tamers in confusion. Kari flushed red in embarrassment and smacked Davis over the head with her paw. "He's my brother!" she yelled

"Uh, sis?" asked Takato

"Yeah?"

He pointed at her hand which was now a pink furred paw.

"Oops." She said, and quickly fixed her transformation.

"What was that?" asked Yolei

"Nothing." Said Kari, quickly

"Anyways, we're going to be in serious danger, so you shouldn't come if you aren't prepared for that." Said Tai

"If you're all ready, let's go." Said Takato

"Hang on, why did you push us through the gate before?" asked Jeri

"Self-preservation; to keep our past a secret." Said Takato

"What's so big that you can't tell us?" asked Kazu

"You'll find out if you come." Said Takato

They went through the gate and came out in front of the large black castle.

"What is this place? It reeks of evil." Said Cody

"The first fact you should know; the three of us were born in the digital world." Said Takato

They all turned to face Takato and stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"How is that possible? The original digidestined were the first humans to enter the digital world." Said Kazu

"No, Daemon started a program years ago to see if humans could be fused with digimon to create super soldiers. He managed to do so by implanting digital DNA into human babies before birth." Said Tai

"That's terrible." Said Yolei

"That wasn't the end of it. Daemon put us through unbelievable torture in an attempt to make us obedient. But he failed to do that, and eventually, we escaped." Said Tai

"So, the three of you are digimon?" asked Kazu

"(sigh) Yes, Kazu." Said Takato

"So you knew that digimon existed, even when you were making those Guilmon drawings?" asked Kazu

"Obviously." Said Tai

"Enough questions. Let's meet up with Takuya so we can get this thing started." Said Takato

They went into the cave where they met up with Takuya. They sat down and started to make a plan when…

"Tai!" called a voice, and a girl jumped on Tai. They quickly recognized who the girl was.

"Mimi? What are you doing here?" asked Tai

"Yeah, we didn't talk to the original digidestined." Said Kari

"Oh, hi Kari. But I'm not here because of that." Said Mimi

"Oh, then why are you here?" asked Kari

"Well, how much have you heard about Daemon's digimorph program? Because I kind of am one." Said Mimi

"Well, that works out nicely, because Takato, Tai and Kari are digimorphs too." Said Takuya

"Really? That's great. Which digimon are you?" asked Mimi

"Skullgreymon." Said Tai

"Cool, I'm a Lilymon." Said Mimi

"I'm a Magnadramon." Said Kari

"Cool; oh, yeah, who's he?" asked Mimi, pointing to Takato

"This is Takato, my twin brother." Said Kari

"I didn't know you had a twin." Said Mimi

"He got separated from us in the escape, so we haven't seen him since he tracked us down." Said Tai

"So, what digimon are you?" asked Mimi

"I'd rather not say." Said Takato

"Why not?" asked Jeri

Henry almost fell over from the irony.

"Takato, she's going to find out sooner or later, you may as well tell her now." Said Henry

"Alright, I'm a Megidramon." Said Takato

Jeri, Kazu and Kenta gasped.

"See, I told you this would happen." Said Takato

"How could you be anything relative to that monster?" asked Jeri

"Hey, that's my brother you're calling a monster." Said Kari, and she put her arms around Takato

"Thanks sis." Murmured Takato

"Let's focus. We have a lot of work to do." Said Renamon, after phasing in next to them. Guilmon and Patamon walked into the room as well.

"Renamon, and Patamon, where are Rika and TK?" asked Kazu

"When we were here before, we infiltrated the castle and got what we needed to crush Daemon. But we were ambushed on the way out. Rika and TK were captured." Said Kari

"Alright; here's the plan: We (Takato, Kari, Tai, Mimi, Henry, Ryo, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Guilmon, Gatomon, Agumon, Palmon, Terriermon, Monodramon, Leomon, Guardromon, Marineangemon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Patamon and Renamon) sneak into the castle and find a hiding spot. Then we send you a signal, and you guys launch a full scale attack. You draw out all the security, so we can move freely. Then we rescue Rika and TK. From there, we move to Daemon's throne room and take him down." Said Takato

"All right." Said Takuya

They once again managed to enter the castle undetected. They lifted up a few tiles and dug holes to hide in before replacing the tiles. Takato sent Takuya the signal via radio, then they waited for all the security to leave. After that, they tracked down where Rika and TK were being held. Takato and Kari went in to find a shocking sight. Two of the experiment chambers were full, with a specimen in each. In one, was Rika, her form was so twisted. She was covered in golden fur, her hands and feet looked more like paws now. She had golden fox ears on top of her head and nine golden fox tails protruding from the end of her spine. She wore a silver vest and blue shorts. She was a Kyuubimon hybrid. TK was covered mostly in purple fur and a furry tail, with white fur on all four paws and at the end of his tail. But he had black claws for fingers and toes. He had two cat-like ears with streaks of black on them. He had razor sharp teeth and mini black wings on his back. He wore a pale purple vest and dark purple shorts. He was a Dorumon hybrid (Okay, now I _know_ you didn't see that one coming).

The Kamiya twins partially morphed and smashed the chambers open with their tails. They caught their newly morphed friend as they fell out of the chamber along with all the fluid. They held them as they slowly regained consciousness.

"Hey gogglehead, what took you so long?" asked Rika

"Rika, I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you." Said Takato

"Protect me from what? I'm fine." Said Rika

"From this." Said Takato, and he lifted up one of her tails so she could see it.

Rika froze. "What- what happened to me?" She asked in a quiet voice

"Daemon made you into a digimorph; like me." Said Takato

Rika looked down at her whole body, where she saw her fur, paws, and other 8 tails. She compulsively clung to Takato, wrapping her arms, legs and tails around him. Takato hugged her back.

"Don't worry, Rika. I won't let anything happen to you." Said Takato

Meanwhile, Kari was having a similar chat with TK.

"Don't worry TK, it'll be alright." Said Kari

"How do you know that?" asked TK

"You have to trust me. Everything will work out." Said Kari

"Alright, I trust you." Said TK

"Okay. Now, come on out and we can regroup with the others and move forward." Said Kari

"What? No! I can't let the others see me like this." Said TK

"Tell you what, I'll morph too, and we'll walk out together. I think that bro is going to do the same thing with Rika." Said Kari

"What? Rika's here?" asked TK

"Look right next to us." Said Kari

TK turned his head and saw Kari's twin comforting a girl covered in golden fur with fox ears and nine fox tails.

"Is Matt here?" asked TK

"No. But if you want, I can teach you how to morph to human form before you have to meet your family again." Said Kari

"Time to go." Said Takato, and he morphed into his digimorph form.

Kari nodded and did the same.

Both twins took their love's paw in their own and led them to the door. They walked out and the first ones to greet them were Patamon and Renamon.

"TK!" called Patamon, and he flew into the Dorumon hybrid's arms.

"Rika, it's good to see you're okay." Said Renamon

"I'm glad to see you escaped." Said Rika

"Whoa, is that you TK?" asked Davis as he came running

"Yeah." Said TK

"Let's move." Said Mimi

"Mimi, what are you doing here?" asked TK

"I didn't run out on my friends when they were in trouble, so why would I run out on my kin." Said Mimi

"You mean you're a digimorph too?" asked TK

"Yup. Now let's move. I want to get rid of Daemon as much as the rest of you, so let's go." Said Mimi

They wove through the corridors and found the throne room.

"Daemon, your time is up." Said Tai, and he morphed into his digimorph form.

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to destroy me." Said Daemon

"Yeah!" yelled Mimi, and she morphed. She looked like Lilymon, but with her normal eyes, and a pink and green vest and shorts. "Flower Cannon!" She shot a blast at Daemon.

Daemon swatted the blast away and retaliated with Evil Inferno. Mimi would have been a goner, but Tai took the hit for her and went down. The Tamers and Digidestined all fully digivolved, including Agumon and Palmon, but Daemon squashed them like flies. Now the only ones who remained were Takato, Rika, Kari, TK and their digimon.

"I'm sick of you hurting our friends and family." Said Takato

"I'm sick of you using innocents as experiments just so you can become more powerful." Said Kari

"This is for all the people you've hurt." Said Takato

"And now," said TK

"It's time," said Rika

"For you," said Kari

"To pay!!" finished Takato

"Warp Digivolution Activate!" the four digimorphs yelled

'Guilmon, warp digivolve to Gallantmon.'

'Gatomon, warp digivolve to Ophanimon.'

'Renamon, warp digivolve to Sakuyamon.'

'Patamon, warp digivolve to Seraphimon.'

'Dorumon, warp digivolve to Alphamon.' TK was now clad in black armor with gold edges.

"Let's go!" yelled Takato

"Digital Hazard!" cried Takato

"Holy Flare!" cried Kari

"Fox Tail Inferno!" cried Rika

"Ebony Blade!" cried TK/Alphamon

"Shield of the Just!" cried Gallantmon

"Sephiroth Crystals!" cried Ophanimon

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" cried Seraphimon

The multitude of attacks pounded into Daemon and drove him into his throne in a cloud of dust and smoke.

"It's finally over." Said Takato

"We did it!" yelled Kari, and she jumped on Takato

"Yeah we did." Said Takato, and he hugged his sister.

They got up and Takato hugged Rika while Kari hugged TK.

They went over and helped out the others.

"Cool, so now our team has three Royal Knights." Said Tai

"What does that mean?" asked Cody

"A long time ago, the Royal Knights served under Yggdrasil, the so-called god of digimon. But when Yggdrasil began to delete digimon, Omegamon and Dukemon, as they were called back then, began to question Yggdrasil's motives. So when Yggdrasil sent a swarm of Dorugremon after the resistance, a band of digimon who had developed a natural resistance to Yggdrasil's deletion method, Dukemon protected the helpless digimon, and Omegamon went with Alphamon, a Dorugremon who was part of the resistance who digivolved again, and together they overthrew Yggdrasil. But Yggdrasil's effect on the digital world was too great, and it fell into chaos. Until humans developed computers, and unknowingly tapped into the digital world and gave it form once more." Said Tai

"Okay, so, is it time to go home?" asked Kazu

"Yeah." Said Takato

They exited the castle and found the battle finished. They said their goodbyes to Takuya and the fully human digidestined and tamers left through the Digiport. Mimi and Tai morphed back to normal and went back to the human world where Tai had promised to buy her lunch. The four remaining digimon partners all de-digivolved. As well as TK, who once again became a Dorumon hybrid. Takato and Kari set to work on teaching Rika and TK how to switch between forms. They quickly mastered the technique and they returned to the real world. Takato and Rika continued their close relationship, as did Kari and TK, and Tai and Mimi. Yolei started going out with Ken, Henry and Jeri started to Date as well. Davis was hung up on Kari for a little while, but got over her when he met Laura, a girl who later in their relationship revealed herself to be a Floramon hybrid. Thanks to his past experiences with digimorphs, he took it very well and their relationship kept on going. They were all happy when they discovered that since their junior high schools were all part of the same district, they would all be going to the same high school.


End file.
